


The Great Halloween Escape

by badsunflower



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Funny, Gen, Halloween, One Shot, Original Fiction, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badsunflower/pseuds/badsunflower
Summary: More writing class pieces, this one is a lot less horrific than my usual works.





	The Great Halloween Escape

Halloween night. Carolyn was home alone, passing out candy when her two best friends appeared on her doorstep, dressed as hotdogs.

“Oh,” she started, sounding slightly dejected. “Hey, gang.”

“Carrie! It’s Halloween!” Zarah hollered, waving her arms above her head with excitement.

“Wait,” her arms flopped back down, “why aren’t you wearing your hotdog suit?”

“My parents told me I couldn’t go out this year. Apparently 14 is ‘far too old to be trick-or-treating,’” Carolyn parroted, her voice an exaggerated caricature of her mother’s. “I dunno, seems pretty stupid if you ask me. I think they just want me to hand out the candy while they watch TV or something.”

“WHAT?!” Zarah shouted. “You’re still a kid! That’s LAME.”

Carolyn nodded, “Yu-huh.”

“Luckily for you, your two genius best friends knew your parents would pull something like this,” Zarah said proudly, wrapping her arm around the shorter boy next to her, “and we have a plan! Gus, operation Trick is a go!”

Gus beamed, his excited eyes magnified even more by his thick Coke bottle glasses. He reached into his pillowcase candy bag and produced two walkie-talkies.

“Take this,” he said, handing one to Carolyn. “Since your parents are around, we’ll need to be extra sneaky.”

Carolyn laughed, quickly stifling it with her hand to avoid alerting her parents. “Gus, you can just text me, y’know?”

Gus shook his head. “No, no, pretending to be a secret agent is significantly more fun, obviously.”

“Alright, Gus, let’s get a move on. Carrie, go upstairs, grab your wiener suit, and meet us at your bedroom window.”

Carolyn nodded enthusiastically, and Zarah grabbed Gus by his arm, jogging quickly around the side of Carolyn’s house and to the back gate. 

After placing the candy bowl on the porch and slipping on a pair of sneakers, Carolyn closed the front door and made her way as unassumingly as possible up the stairs to her room.

“Hey, Carrie?” Gus’s voice crackled over the walkie-talkie speaker. “Where’d you hide that extra gate key again? Over.”

“Under one of my mom’s potted plants, the cactus, I think.”

“Carrie, please remember to say ‘over’ when you’ve finished speaking. Over.”

Carolyn chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Haha, right, of course, how silly of me. Over.”

“Excellent, thank you. We will rendezvous posthaste. Over.”

“Gus, is that what you think secret agents sound like?”

“Yes, of course. I have seen _Men in Black_ , like, 6 times. I think I would know what a secret agent sounds like. Over.”

“Alright, fair enough. Over.”

Carolyn made her way up the stairs and into her room, closing the door silently behind her. “Okay,” she said into the walkie-talkie, sliding open her bedroom window and leaning out to look at her friends waiting on the lawn a storey below. “What now? Over.”

Zarah took the walkie-talkie from Gus. “Just get your hotdog on and climb down that lattice stuff under your window.” Gus gave Zarah an expectant look. “Over.”

Carolyn giggled. “Okay… and what if I fall? Over.”

“We’ll catch you! Over.”

“We will?” Gus questioned, earning a swift elbow in the ribs from Zarah. “RIGHT.” His voice cracked comically, “We will catch you! Over. Ow.”

“Ooookay, give me a minute. Over.” Carolyn snuck back out of her room to retrieve a spare pillowcase from the hall closet and tiptoed back to her room. She shut the door behind her and began digging through her bedroom closet, finding her hotdog suit where she had tucked it away.

“Actually,” she continued into the walkie-talkie, “it’ll probably be a lot easier to scale a building if I’m not wearing a foam hotdog. Over.”

She leaned back out the window and looked at her friends, “Catch!” and tossed her hotdog suit and pillowcase out the window.

Zarah easily snatched the pillowcase out of their air and laughed as Gus somewhat-clumsily caught the hotdog suit by letting it bonk into him.

“Okay,” Carolyn said, “I’m coming down now. Get ready, y’all.”

Carolyn climbed down the first 6 feet or so fairly nimbly but let her foot slip closer to the bottom. She lost her grip with a high pitched “eek!” and fell on top of her friends, sending the three of them sprawling on the grass.

Carolyn and Zarah sat up slowly. “See, Carrie? I told you we would catch you.”

“Uh-huh,” Gus added dizzily, still laying star-fished on the ground.

The girls laughed and stood up, each taking one of Gus’s hands and hoisting him to his feet.

“Alright, Carrie, get suited up. We’ve got some serious Halloween havoc to wreak.”

Carolyn snorted slightly and hopped quickly into her hotdog suit, her pillowcase at the ready.

“Halloweiners, GO!” The three kids did an unnecessarily complicated three-person secret handshake and tore down the street, laughing and cheering. 


End file.
